


Boyfriend Tag!

by godaceyuta



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, disaster i guess, johnten idiots in love, pls bear with their mushiness esp johnny, ten makes dance and art videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaceyuta/pseuds/godaceyuta
Summary: After several requests from his loyal viewers, Ten finally gave his fans what they wanted so badly; The Boyfriend Tag!♥
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Boyfriend Tag!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Boyfriend Tag kind of fic is already so old but the JohnTen drought is making me feel things and I hate it. Please bear with this because they're just idiots in love. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Hello guys! It’s Ten here and today we won’t be doing an art episode or dance videos. It’ll be something else.” The blonde guy smiled and waved at the camera. “The most awaited video I guess ‘coz a lot of you guys were asking for it ever since I posted the video of him singing in my instagram account. He has a wonderful voice right? So here beside me is my lovely boyfriend, Seo Youngho or you can call him Johnny.” Ten hooked his arms around Johnny’s and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. “He was the one who printed the questions you guys submitted and I have no idea what are the questions he picked.”

“Just the usual boyfriend tag questions. I chose some interesting questions too so that it wouldn’t be boring of course.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. I picked decent questions.” Johnny waved the paper full of questions he printed out. “Okay here we go. The first question is, where did we first meet?”

“We first met in college and we had a mutual friend, Yuta. You guys already saw him in one of my dance videos.” Jaejoong answered smiling.

“We had different courses though, he was a Fine Arts major and I was a Communication Arts major.”

“It was during our free time when Yuta introduced us to each other. He was like a matchmaker and kept dropping comments like, “You look good together.””

“There’s a follow up question.” Johnny mentioned as he pointed the question on the paper. “What’s your first impression on each other?”

“My first impression of you is that... you were super friendly. You were always smiley and all that. You were easy to talk to. How about you? What’s your first impression of me?”

“A cute kitten.”

“Shut up.” Ten rolled his eyes and gave the camera a look of _I knew he’s going to say that._

“Really though! He looked really innocent and cute.”

Johnny can still remember when he first saw Ten. He was trailing behind Yuta as the latter introduced some students to him. He looked really nervous and adorable at the same time. He didn’t realize that he as blocking the way that he just stared at Ten for a few moments.

He was about to approach them but the bell rang and Ten disappeared to go to his first class already.

“What’s the next question?” Ten asked but grabbed the paper from Johnny’s hand. “Let me see. Oh, oky. When and where was our first date? Our first date was when it was our first year in college, first sem. First date was in a museum.”

Johnny shook his head and wiggled his finger in front of Ten. “Hey. I honestly don’t consider that a date.”

“But it was!”

“It wasn’t. You had a lot of chaperone.” Johnny mentioned as he shook his head again. He faced the camera and let out a chuckle first before saying his side. “Here’s the thing, after several weeks of thinking about it and asking advice from my friends, I finally gathered the courage to ask him out on a date.”

“Oh my god this is going to be embarrassing.” Ten covered his face.

“He brought 4 friends with him. He was with Taeyong, Kun and Sicheng.”

“I was nervous!”

Johnny recalled his palms were sweating so much as he waited for Ten outside the museum. He had a feeling that something might happen on this “date” because his gut feeling was tingling. He kind of knew that it might happen, he just didn’t want to dwell on it that much because he wanted to impress on Ten.

 _“Hey Johnny! Thanks for inviting us.”_ Johnny remembered Sicheng greeted him when they were finally in front of the museum.

Johnny was left speechless when he saw the other three getting excited to enter the museum. He saw Ten’s expression then that said, _I’m sorry._

“So it wasn’t really a date. You’re just interpreting it as a date. He lied to his friends and said I invited all of them.”

“Because you didn’t make it clear.” Ten knew he was running out of things to say. He knew how stupid he sounded,

“Wow you’re so dense.”

“Okay fine. I know. I felt it. I know.”

“I was trying to start a conversation with you while looking at the paintings and everything but you kept on clinging to whoever is near you. First it was Sicheng, then Kun and then Taeyong. They’re dense too. I can’t believe they didn’t sense it was supposed to be a date.”

“Kun posted all the pictures he took on his social media after eating on a _buffet._ ” Ten emphasized on the word _buffet._ “Yes. Johnny treated us on a buffet. It was a good thing he has black card. He didn’t really have to worry about it.” Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny and laughed out loud. “Then he received a message from Yuta asking why the three of them are with us are since he knows that were supposed to be on a date.”

“When Kun told Taeyong and Sicheng about it they kept apologizing to me and even said that they’ll pay for what I have spent on them.”

Both Johnny and Ten can’t help but to laugh at their “first date” memory. It was such a disaster.

“As a first date as a couple, when he brought me back to my dorm I was waiting for him to kiss but he didn’t. I was disappointed. I just wanted to share that. Anyway let’s go to the next question. Who said “I love you” first? When and where?”

“I did.” Johnny raised his hand and smiled towards the camera. “It was actually all of a sudden. He was telling me something about his day when I visited him in his dorm and I interrupted him and said that I love him.”

Ten beamed at the memory of that very moment and it brought a blush to his cheeks. Johnny has asked him about his day as he always does. He was ranting about his day because of stress since finals were already fast approaching and he still had a lot of papers and art projects to pass.

He was already feeling sleepy as he was pouring his heart out to Johnny. When his boyfriend dropped those 3 words, his tiredness vanished. Ten stared at Johnny for a moment, still digesting what Johnny has told him. His boyfriend, on the other hand, stared back at him and just smiled as he planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“It was really sweet. Johnny’s so sweet.”

“I felt like I was going to explode when I said that.” Johnny confessed.

“Same. I managed to say it back just in case you’re wondering.” Ten grabbed the paper from Johnny to look at the next question. “Do you have a tradition with your boyfriend?”

“We at least go watch a movie once a month, if something is interesting for us. On our special occasions we go to Lotte World.”

“Both our birthdays are on February. We celebrate 3 occasions in one day, and that’s during Valentine’s Day. Yeah, we’re stingy like that.”

“It’s not like that.” Johnny laughed softly that’s music to Ten’s ears. “We agreed to celebrate our Valentine’s Day on Lotte World because that’s his favourite or sometimes in Jeju Island. I wanted to take him to fancy restaurants but he’s not really a fan of it. He’s complaining on why are there a lot of utensils on the table.”

“It’s because it’s pissing me off.” It really pisses Ten off whenever he sees all those stuff on table because he can’t identify some of them since he didn’t listen to whatever that class is called when he was in high school. “Okay next question.”

“Have you met each other’s family already?”

Ten felt excited at the question. He remembered what he felt when his parents finally met Johnny. It was a different kind of feeling and it brought butterflies in his stomach. “Johnny met my parents when I came home to Thailand about 2 years ago. He said he wanted to come with me and my family said they wanted to meet him too. He was nervous at the plane when I rested my head on his shoulders, I felt his heartbeat was beating so fast.”

Ten can’t help but smile more at all things he remembered back then.

“My parents loved him so much especially my dad. He was so fond of Johnny. My sister and him got along so well too. He really does fine with people. “It’s actually really touching that he bought books related to Thai language and took classes online. He’s really willing to learn my language even though it’s really hard for him.”

“I wanted to make a good impression of course, they’re my future in-laws after all.”

Ten was caught off guard at Johnny’s statement.

“Why?” Johnny pinched his cheeks and laughed at his dumbfounded expression. “You look cute. Are they not my future in-laws.”

Ten wanted to smack Johnny from teasing him and making him blush so much. “They are.” He whispered softly. “I met his parents through online only. I haven’t been to Chicago yet but Johnny and I are planning to go together at the end of the year so that I can finally meet them in person.”

“My parents are actually excited.”

Ten placed the palm of his hand to his chest, feeling both flattered and nervous at the same time. “I’m excited as well.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Johnny told him as he held his hands tight. He looked at the paper he’s holding to ask the next question. “How long have you been together?”

“We’ve been together for 8 years. We got together by 2nd semester of our first year in college. Next question.”

“Was there a time where you almost broke up?”

Ten’s eyes widen at the question.

“Is the question alright for you?” Johnny asked when he saw his boyfriend’s surprised reaction. He didn’t want him to answer a question that’ll make him uncomfortable. He should have let Ten review the questions first he thought. “We can skip this one if you don’t want to answer it. You can just cut this part out.”

“Nah. It’s alright. We didn’t have a situation where we almost broke up anyway.”

“You don’t consider ignoring me for 2 weeks almost a break up situation for you?”

“I don’t and it was just 2 weeks. It’s not that long.”

“Oh come on!” Johnny combed his hair over his temples. “That was really long.”

“Johnny’s like the type to… like… won’t stop pestering you- ”

“Pestering? Really?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to say it but like… won’t stop… bothering you. Yeah okay, that’s the word.” Ten laughed and reached for Johnny’s neck and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry babe. Anyway, as I was saying, Johnny’s the type to won’t stop bothering you until you talk to him. When we fight and about to sleep, he’s like, “Ten please, let’s talk first before going to sleep, Ten this… Ten that… blahblahblah…”

“You know that I don’t really like sleeping yet knowing you’re mad at me.”

Johnny feels terrible and uncomfortable whenever Ten shuts him out when they’re fighting. They’re complete opposites whenever they have arguments. Johnny, wanted to solve their problems immediately while Ten on the other hand wanted time and space which he believed sometimes he’s taking so long.

“Wait. Don’t get me wrong okay? The viewers might think I don’t love you enough.” Ten pointed his forefinger towards the camera. “I love Johnny, alright? I really do. I love him from the bottom of my hypothalamus.”

Ten thought that this topic may somehow taint his image so he tries so hard to defend his point. “When I’m mad, let me cool down first. Don’t talk to me yet, ‘coz Johnny wouldn’t really atop bugging that we should talk.”

“Well of course that’s what we should do. Talk, communicate, so that we’ll know what’s going on each other’s mind. So that I’ll know what I did that made you mad.”

“As for me though, when we fight, I want time and space. Like, if I told you I don’t to see your face then don’t show your face to me.”

Johnny faked a pained expression as he clutched his chest. “Ouch.”

“You know that it’s hard for me to process my emotions every so often so I need time.”

“Yeah, okay fine. I’ll give you time and space if you’re mad at me. But please I hope you won’t take that long again. That really killed me, love.”

“Okay, I will. I’m still learning.” Ten motioned his boyfriend to continue.

“What do you like and dislike about your boyfriend?” Johnny settled the paper down. “I think your answer is the same as the previous question. Me being pushy? Is that it?”

Ten slightly pouted and nodded. “Well yeah, I guess, but are there anything else?” He stared at his lap and think of what more to answer.

“Maybe there’s none.” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Ten suddenly knew what to answer and covered Johnny’s mouth with his hand. “Oh yeah there is something else, shut up. I feel like he wanted the world to know what he’s watching or listening to.”

“Oh.” Johnny chuckled. “Yeah. Alright.”

“God he’s so annoying when he does that. The volume is so loud and I keep on telling to use earphones instead.” Ten sighed before continuing. “The recent time that it happened was 2 nights ago? He was listening to that Donghae guy on how to make his weird smoothie.”

Johnny apologized and rubbed Ten’s thigh. “I’m sorry it won’t happen again. Anyway, what I dislike about Ten? Hmm…”

“There’s none?” Ten scooted closer to Johnny and made cutesy expressions.

“I guess… his impulsiveness? I’m not going to discuss it though he might get mad about it.”

“Yeah, please don’t.” Ten laughed while making an X mark with his arms and shook his head. “As what I like about Johnny… there actually a lot to be honest but I guess what I like the most is his patience.”

Ten took Johnny’s hand and rub his thumb gently. “Really. Hands down for Johnny’s patience because that’s what I don’t have. How about you? What do you like the most about me?”

Ten scrunched his face after asking that question.

“I like your passion for everything.” Johnny’s eyes never left Ten’s. He wanted to let Ten know how much he believes in him because his boyfriend sometimes doubts himself. “You’re so talented and you give your everything to whatever you’re doing and it always has the best outcome. I mean, who else does it like you?”

“He’s so cheesy.” Ten rolled his eyes and muttered a soft _thank you_ before proceeding to the next question. “What do we argue about the most?” He put down the paper and glanced at Johnny. “I have the same answer on what I dislike about you, so you answer this.”

Johnny straightened his back and sat properly and faced the camera. “It’s when Ten sleeps _really_ late or he doesn’t sleep at all when he’s so busy on whatever he’s doing and sometimes he doesn’t eat too.”

Ten opened his mouth to say something but Johnny immediately cut him off. “He gets sick after that. I mean no sleep at all and not eating anything. Do you happen to have a death wish?”

Ten just shook his head and replied, “No.”

“I really hope he’d stop being like that. Promise me it won’t that won’t happen again.” Johnny showed Ten his pinky finger to his boyfriend to make a promise with him in which Ten did the same.

“I promise.”

Johnny glanced at the paper that Ten was holding and grinned widely when he saw the next question. He took the paper from his boyfriend’s and read, “Who gets jealous a lot?”

“It’s me. Okay, next question.”

Johnny burst out in laughter that he almost fell off the bed. “Yeah. He gets jealous a lot. Like _a lot._ ” He was about to say more but when Ten raised an eyebrow at him he read the next question, “Favourite part of the body.”

“Of course you’d choose a question like that.” Ten rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time at the grinning Johnny, that guy surely knows what’s up. “He knows that his arms are my weakness. He probably wants me brag about it.”

“I was actually the one who send the question.” Johnny jokingly said.

“And of course his best asset,” Ten motioned his boyfriend to come near him and held his face closer to the camera. “His lips. It just looks really perfect. ”

Johnny puckered his lips that made Ten giggle in delight. Ten really has an extreme fondness over Johnny’s plump lips.

“Ten’s smile could launch a thousand ships.” It was Johnny’s turn to compliment his beloved.

Ten rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. “Oh God. Stop it.”

“For real though, your smile is really contagious, and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, it does things to my heart. It’s what I really liked about him when we first got to know together. That’s what I first noticed about him.”

Ten thought his face is probably red now from blushing too much. “That’s so sweet. Thank you.”

“Please smile at the camera.”

“What?”

“Smile for your fans.”

Despite feeling already feeling already embarrassed, Ten did what Johnny told him to do.

“See? His smile is the best right?”

“This is becoming too cheesy again uh, next question is, what’s your love language?” Ten smiled widely at Johnny. Finally, a question where he knew he has a lot to say. “I think this is going to be really long ‘coz I have a lot to share. You go first.”

Johnny took a short pause to think on what he’s about to answer at the question. “Hmm, quality time. I just like spending my days off with Ten, be it watching movies here in our apartment or going somewhere else. We’re not really into extravagant things or gifts, so Ten and I had like an agreement where we won’t be spending expensive gifts on each other.”

Ten shook his head at what Johnny said at the last part, which was definitely a lie. “Johnny didn’t follow that though. He still gives me expensive stuff. The very next day he said that he bought me these earrings.”

“But the ones I bought you aren’t expensive.”

“Johnny, I always check the prices of the things you’re giving me online. These earrings are hella expensive.”

Ten remembered all the things Johnny gave him whenever they have their special occasions, and most of them are a bit pricey. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate what his boyfriend gave him, he just didn’t want him to spend so much money.

“Fine.” Johnny sighed in defeat. There’s no way he can win against Ten in this. “I bought those because you love them so much.”

“But please no expensive gifts already.”

“I’ll try.” Johnny smiled teasingly as he grabbed Ten’s hand. “Well, another love language I guess is physical touch?”

“Yeah. He gives the best hugs. Honestly, Johnny has all the five love languages.”

“Oh is it? I have all those five?”

“It’s actually six.”

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. As far as he knew, there are only five. “What’s the other one?”

“Sharing of memes.”

Both Johnny and Ten burst out into laughter. The latter has a habit of playfully hitting someone’s arm or thigh when he’s laughing and Johnny’s one of his victims several times already. “Really! His messages are like 20% I love yous, 10% for others and 70% memes.”

“Hey, they’re funny though.” Johnny defended.

“He shares so much memes he doesn’t realize he send some of them multiple times already.”

“I send him memes whenever I notice he looks sad or stressed.”

“Yeah, he floods me hundreds of memes. He won’t stop sending me those until he sees me smile.”

“It’s because I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“Okay, this is going to be sappy but Johnny really is… close to perfection.” Ten didn’t know why he suddenly blurted this out. Johnny’s words were overwhelming and he was deeply moved. His boyfriend never failed to make him feel such things. “He has certainly all the qualities someone would look for a man and I can truly say that I am so lucky to have him as my best friend forever, my boyfriend, my safe haven and just… my everything.”

Ten is rarely sentimental, but when he wants to be, he gives his all and meant everything with every fibre of his being.

“When it was our 4th year anniversary he made a poem about me. It was really sweet and wonderful, I wasn’t able to say anything and I just cried. I’m not good with words, I’m so sorry.”

Johnny let out a soft chuckle and brushed Ten’s hair that covered his eyes. “Why are you saying sorry? You don’t have to be.”

“He has done a lot for me and it’s really overwhelming sometimes I don’t know what to say or do because I feel like my words or what I will won’t be enough.”

“You don’t have to do anything, your presence alone is what it matters.”

“Okaaay, I don’t want to cry just yet.” Ten stared at the ceiling for a moment to prevent his tears that are threatening to fall from his dark orbs. “Next question is, does your boyfriend dance too?”

Ten gave a thumbs up sign towards the camera. “Youngho dances really well. He just doesn’t believe in himself.”

“It’s because I feel like I look awkward when dancing since my limbs are long.”

“But you don’t. You know how to control your moves and you look really cool.”

“Would you like to see him dance?” Ten looked at the camera as if asking his viewers and looked at Johnny again. “It would be nice if you join me again but we’ll be dancing in the next video.”

“You’re going to lose subscribers if they see me dance.”

“No I won’t. I actually gained a lot of subscribers when I posted a video of you singing in instagram.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I guess they’re going to love you even more when they see you dance.” Ten cupped Johnny’s cheeks before squishing them. “I mean, my father did. Right?”

Johnny chuckled at the memory he had at Ten’s home country. They were at party celebration and his boyfriend’s relatives requested an intermission number from him. He felt extremely delighted that they loved him so much.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

“So guys, you heard that. You’ll be seeing my boyfriend dance in me in one of my videos next time. You’re all going to love it.” Ten enthusiastically announced and made a heart shape from his hands. “We’re down to our last question and wow I really like this one though I feel like I don’t know what to answer yet. The question is, when did you know he’s the one?”

“Should I answer first?” Johnny asked.

“Okay go ahead.”

“I actually don’t know how to explain it. Hmm… it was just a lazy afternoon for us since it was raining heavily that time. We were curled up in our sofa watching a movie,” Johnny paused because he remembered something about that moment. “But we weren’t actually paying attention to the movie because Ten was asking weird random almost stupid funny questions.”

“But you were still answering them!”

“Yeah, I did. I answered all of those despite of it being absurd.” Johnny let out a sigh and just smiled at his boyfriend.

Ten wished Johnny could see the question marks all over his head because he wasn’t actually answering the question. “And?”

“At the back of my head I was like, _wow we click really well together ‘coz we’re both idiots._ The chemistry that we have is just something else. We love doing random things together, may it be absurd or not.”

Ten felt like he was about to tear up again but fought against it.

“It just suddenly hit me that I wanted to do those with him forever.” Johnny’s gaze towards him was so intense Ten felt like he’s going to turn into a puddle of goo. “Even if it’s just going to be an extremely boring day, as long as I’m with Ten I’ll be okay.”

Despite trying so hard to fight the tears, Ten failed. Tears stung his eyes and his lower lips trembled.

“Oh hey.” Johnny brushed his thumb to wipe away Ten’s tears. “Why are you crying?”

Ten playfully slapped Johnny’s arms in which the latter let out a chuckle. “Why are you like this?! You’re the sweetest, Oh god I hate it.” Tears were still coming out of his eyes and he wiped them aggressively. “I’m gonna have to edit that out I look ugly.”

“No you don’t.” Johnny pressed a kiss on his temple. “Let them see your sensitive side.”

“Um, for me, I knew he was the one when he…” Ten let out another sob and tears escaped his eyes once again. “I’m sorry. Wait.” He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Ten’s brain was still going haywire. Johnny’s speech was still playing inside his mind. _Fuck that sounded like a proposal,_ he thought.

“I knew he was the one when he saw me at my worst but still stayed and loved me still.”

 _Was that cliché? Ten thought._ He pondered that it’s the best answer, Johnny still staying with him despite all his flaws and the worse of him.

“I told you I’m not good with words.”

“That’s alright.” Johnny intertwined their hands and kissed the back of Ten’s palm. He held his face and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, his nose, his chin, left cheek, right cheek and lastly on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ten kissed Johnny once again before resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He saw he looked like on the camera and covered his face fast. “I didn’t know this was going to be emotional oh god. My face is so red.”

“You look fantastic.”

“I look like a mess.”

“You are my mess.”

Ten pinched Johnny’s side. “You do outro.” He pointed towards the camera. “I have no voice anymore.”

“Thank you guys for watching Ten’s Boyfriend Tag video. Hope you enjoyed it. Like, comment and subscribe…” Johnny turned to face Ten. “Did I say that right? Like, comment and subscribe? You say that right?”

“Uh, yeah, but make it creative.” Ten giggled at Johnny’s clueless expression.

Johnny faced the camera once again and gave his best smile. “If you guys enjoyed the video, smash that like button and if you want to see more of Ten’s videos click that subscribe button down there.” Johnny was making hand gestures, like pointing out where those buttons will be. “He’ll be posting every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. This has been his handsome boyfriend, Johnny. Bye! Peace out yo. Toodles.”

“Toodles?!” Ten’s voice was kind of hoarse.

“It’s cute.”

Ten stood up to say goodbye to his viewers and blew them a kiss before clicking save and turning off the camera.

“That was fun.” Johnny commented, grabbing Ten’s hand and guiding him back to their bed. “I wasn’t expecting that you’d cry.”

“I wasn’t expecting it too! It’s all your fault.”

“But you love it.”

“I know.”

“I meant everything I said Ten. I wanted to do all things with you forever.”

“I know that. I want to do everything with you too forever.” They both lay down on their bed and cuddled. Ten buried his face on the crook of his boyfriend neck. He felt like his chest is going to explode from what Johnny has said. His boyfriend always make him feel all sorts of things. “Thank you so much and I love you.”

He wasn’t still over at how Johnny’s speech sounded like a proposal. He held at him tight and draped his legs over Johnny’s at the thought of it.

“What’s that?” Ten asked he felt a small hard bump on Johnny’s side pocket.

Before Ten could even touch whatever that thing is Johnny held to his shorts and stood up. “Oh it’s nothing. It’s a spare part I ordered for the PlayStation.”

_God he’s so bad at making excuses. Damn, why can’t he make up something better than that._

It was a good thing that Ten was already feeling sleepy and tired that he just mumbled, _“Okay”_ and told him that they should sleep already.

He wanted to do it on somewhere special, not just here. Tonight is just not yet the time, but he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Johnny just can’t wait.

Little did Ten know…

_e n d_

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making till the end! I may have cringed a lot while writing this lol I enjoyed it still tho, hope you did too. Comments are very much appreciated!♥


End file.
